Blue
by Karli M. Roberts
Summary: "It's apart of every Guardian's journey to find their Other Half, their soulmate," he told me, "and now, Jack, it is your turn." Jack/OC
1. Preface

**A/N: Hello all! Say hello to a new story! Based on _Rise of the Guardians_! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Jack/OC. RATED M. More at the bottom for those who care!**

* * *

Preface: Pitch Black

_"Mora Logan."_

My name rang out in the dark hallway, causing a shiver to run down my back. "Hello?" I responded, my voice small. I cursed how weak and insignificant my speech sounded; something inside of me told me that I was a superior being than the voice, but I could not find the will in me to be brave. It was like it was… _stolen_ out of me.

"Ah, so you can hear me," the ominous voice replied. "Then dear Jack had been lying about your ignorance. You are quite aware of what we are, what we do." I felt something stir inside me at the mention of that name – _Jack_.

_You know him, Mora_, a voice told me inside,_ you have to know him!_

But I didn't. As much as I felt like that name meant something to me, I could not remember why. Instead of focusing on how and why I knew that name, I directed my attention at the evil voice that was stalking me. "W-what are you? W-who are you?" My voice cracked in both instances, causing me to flinch. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at how tiny I sounded. "W-what do you want with me?"

A shadow flew by me, causing me to yelp. I whirled around, looking blindly for something, cursing my fear. I had an instinct deep inside of me, telling me to run away, but I ignored it, still blindly looking. "Do as your instincts say, girl!" the voice yelled gleefully, echoing around me. "Give me a chase!" I felt a fresh wave of fear roll through me; could this... thing, whatever it was, hear my thoughts?

"What are you?" I cried out, hitting blindly as I felt a rush of air around me. "Who are you? What do you want?" I was screaming now, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. "I have nothing – nothing at all!"

"Ah, but you do, Ms. Logan," the voice whispered. It was in my ear, and I whipped around to see a tall, dark figure standing behind me. I had to crane my neck to see the dark face of the shadow, which scared me even more. "You are the key to bringing down Jack Frost, and – now – you are mine."

I screamed as the figure lunched at me, placing its evil hands on my eyes and mouth, but there was no air. I thrashed, but my muscles were frozen in place, angering me more. And, in that moment, a man – a beautiful man – appeared in my mind. The man had snow white hair that was styled so perfectly that a male model would be excruciatingly jealous about; his skin was so pale that it looked like he was without warmth, and his smile was blinding. But those features were nothing to me; what I was looking at were his eyes – his electric blue eyes.

And, with that beautiful man in my mind, I fell into an evil, sinister darkness that could only be described as _pitch black_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, what d'you think? I am so incredibly excited for this story! As you probably figured out, the main character's name is Mora Logan, but how she knows Jack Frost... well, that will come later! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I will updating around the same time as S.B. is being updated. I know my regular readers are anxious for my next S.B. update, and I am working on it. My mind is sorta pissed off at me for making Damon leave. :P I will have it up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, guys. Chapter 1 ahead. Thank you to the three reviewers who reviewed! I didn't think I would get any for a while. Just to let you all know, my chapters are usually from 2,000 to 4,000 words, so the Preface is the only really short thing in this whole story! More at the bottom if you care! Enjoy...**

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

* * *

_The air was cold, _and the wind was refreshing. It took me a moment to enjoy my surroundings - so purely and utterly frosty. It had taken North America a while to finally end its long summer and fall season, and go back into _my _domain. I had long awaited to go back to the United States; I did enjoy my time in Europe, but its smoggy cities had taken its toll on me. I yearned for open forests, and, most of all, Jamie.

Indeed, Jamie had become the little brother I never had, and I was determined not to lose him like I did Angelica, my little sister. I knew that Jamie was anxious to see me. A full year had passed since the last time I had seen him. It was difficult for me to stay anywhere where it was hot - a fact that Bunnymund liked to tease me about - and Jamie's town got particularly warm in the summer. I had promised him that his town would be the first I would visit to bring winter back. I planned on keeping that promise, and right then I was returning.

I felt the wind carry me towards his small town. I twisted and turned, spinning wildly with it. I laughed happily. Because of the lack of open space in Europe, I had not been able to really _fly_. I remembered the unexpected sleigh-ride that I had given Jamie before I had even become a Guardian. It was one of the better memories - one of the _few_. My mouth twisted into a frown at the thought, but I pushed it aside. Being a Guardian was my life now; it was something that I would readily do.

I smiled widely when Jamie's town came into view. It looked just as it had a year ago - frosty and snowy; just the way I liked it. I could already see Jamie and all his friends preparing for my arrival, and my heart warmed - if that is even possible. I was so grateful to be seen, to be believed in.

"He has to be coming soon!" Jamie's voice floated excitedly in the air. I could hear his friends agree in unison.

"Where is he?" Cupcake asked. "This winter just won't be the same without him."

I laughed loud enough for the children to hear my arrival. "Where is he?" I said, hiding above them with my voice echoing in the wind. "Why, he's right here." I gathered up the snow, feeling the familiar pull in my stomach when I used my powers, and gently glided to the ground.

"Jack!" I heard a voice say, but it wasn't Jamie's or Cupcake's. I turned to see a little blonde mop running towards me. It was Sophie, and long gone was her three-year-old self. It was replaced with tall, pretty _four _year-old. I could feel her excitement to tell me that her birthday was last week, and I would not hesitate to make it snow as her belated present.

"Sophie!" I cried, bending way down to let her jump into my arms. "You've gotten so big!"

She pulled back in the hug and nodded her head furiously. "Uh huh! Jamie lets me play with his big friends now, Jack!" she said proudly. I heard Jamie chuckle behind me. "I'm even able to go on sleigh-rides now! How cool is that?"

I smiled widely. "_Extremely _cool, Sophie!" I set her down, patting her little head, and turned to face Jamie, who looked like he was going to cry. I felt myself tear up, and I smirked as my tears immediately froze in my eyes. "Hey, Jamie," I said softly.

Jamie said nothing. He just ran towards me, hugging me the moment he reached me. I felt the soft spot in my heart widen as I felt tiny sobs rack his body. This _kid_ helped define my whole life; I should be the one crying. "I missed the winter, Jack," Jamie said quietly.

I kneeled before him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Missed you too, Jamie." I stared at him for a moment longer, and then stood up. Jamie straightened too. I stared at all the the children's faces, and smiled widely. "Alright, friends," I began, "who's ready for some fun?"

* * *

The day was filled with zipping snowballs and tall, giant snowmen. I felt myself recharge at all of their spirit and cheer, filling up on all the happiness that was twisting and turning in the air. I could not help but notice how the Guardians craved the satisfaction of making a child happy. I understood, now, why the Guardians loved their job. It was rewarding.

Too soon, the night set in, the sunlight falling from the sky, and I had to leave to go back to the North Pole to meet up with the Guardians.

"You just got here!" he complained, crossing his arms. His friends followed in suit. "You can't leave now!"

I chuckled at his expression. "I'll be back everybody. I just am tired and want to go home."

"Where's your home, Jackie?" Sophie asked, looking up at me with her bright green eyes.

I laughed at all of the children's curious gazes. "Well _that_, my dear Sophie, is a secret." I narrowed my eyes and shifted them around, making the children gasp.

"A secret?" one asked.

"Are you not aloud to tell us?"

I nodded. "I'm not aloud to tell _any_ of you." They stared at me, all pouting. I laughed again. "Now, off to bed, you ankle-biters. Sandy should be coming soon, and he won't give you _any dreams at all_, if you're not in bed."

They all nodded dutifully, and raced off into the night - no doubt to go straight to bed.

I watched them with a longing expression, and then sighed happily. I slowly rose up from the ground, the wind calling my name and carrying me down the street. I was lost in thought about being a Guardian and what that meant.

I thought a lot, but I wouldn't say I brooded. It is rare for a Guardian to act so solemn, but my mind was always on Angelica and my mother, Grace. Such wonderful, perfect names for such wonderful, perfect people. I would often watch my memories, my eyes wide with adoration for my little sister. Angelica was only six when I... died, and I asked Tooth for her teeth, so I could watch her grow up.

I felt the familiar hardening in my eyes, signifying that I was trying to cry, and immediately pushed the thought away. I was barely aware that I was rushing towards a bright red figure until I crashed, head-on into it.

I yelled in surprise as the red figure and I fell onto the ground - me on top. We rolled down the hill in five seconds flat, and we crashed to the ground in a symphony of groans and curses.

"What the?" a high, female voice asked from underneath me. I pushed myself up on my forearms, trying to focus my attention on the red blur I had just crashed into.

What I saw before me was... _beyond_ magical.

The girl underneath me had flaming, vivid red hair that floated in a sea of curls all the way down her back. Her skin was as pale as mine, only hers was glittered in freckles, but - what struck me most - were her _eyes_. Very few humans, very few _supernatural beings_, had green eyes as bright and sparkling as this girl did, and those magical eyes were staring intently at me.

I was suddenly hyper-aware that I was lying on top of her on the ground. Something stirred inside of me that made me get up in a flash, grabbing my staff, and zipping up a tree to hide on the branch.

The girl gasped as I 'disappeared', and sat up almost as quickly as I had, looking around wildly. "Wha-" she began, but stopped. She got to her feet and whirled around, most likely looking for me. I felt another emotion flash through my stomach, and I almost went down to her; however, I restrained myself. "W-where did he go?" she asked the air.

I watched her, my eyes narrowed in concentration. Every move she made was graceful and majestic. Her hair flowed around her like it was in water, it's curls retaining volume and movement. Her skin sparkled softly in the moonlight, and her bright green eyes searched the surrounding forest for me. It took her ten minutes to finally shake her head as if she was crazy and move on down the path. I didn't know what to think when I felt a surge of intense disappointment at her leaving.

"What the heck just happened, Mr. Frost?" I asked myself. That girl... whoever she was, she just stuck with me.

_This can't be... oh, I don't know, normal!_ my mind thought. _Does every Guardian go through this?_

I knew immediately where I had to go, but I did not zip towards the destination like I should have. Instead, I watched from the tree as the flaming haired girl disappeared into the darkness, only leaving when her figure was just a blank spot in the darkness.

I then flew up into the sky, making the winds go as fast as they could to my answers.

"Well," I said to the air, "how about a trip to visit North."

* * *

_~ Meanwhile, at the North Pole ~_

* * *

North sat at his desk, his fingers tinkering with the small ice-chipping tools. He was deep in thought as he carved away. He still had not replaced the train car that had smashed before Jack joined the Guardians, and he needed his full-set.

"Ah, Jack," North mused. His thoughts were on Jack a lot lately. It was almost time for Jack to chose his Half, and that was always the hardest time for every Guardian. Bunny still had yet to find his own match, which was the reason that he was grumpy most of the time. "I wonder..."

Suddenly, there was a large pounding on the door, and North promptly dropped the half-completed train car. "Ah!" North cried angrily. He whipped toward the door. "Come in!"

It was a Yeti. "Gar!" it roared. "Gar rawr lar gar!"

North's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

"Gar!" the Yeti nodded excitedly. "Gar lar gar rawr!"

North waited no time to get out of his chair, and he pumbled out the door and towards the ceremony room. "I cannot believe it is so soon after Jack became a Guardian," the large, Russian Guardian mumbled to himself as he went down the elevator. "This girl must be very important."

North half-ran all the way to the ceremony room, only stopping when the moon was visible through the large hole in the ceiling. "Man of the Moon," North inquired in his deep voice, "whom is Jack's Half? Whom is worthy enough for the privilege of being Lady Frost?"

The giant crystal appeared out of the floor as the moon's rays reflected to it. An image arose that caused so much light that North had to shield his eyes. When the light died, an picture of a girl appeared. North gasped at the sight, and his jaw hung slack in an amazed expression. So rarely had this happened...

"No," he whispered, "it cannot be. Not... not _her!"_ North stood there, lost in his thoughts, and then abruptly turned towards his Yetis and elves. "Call upon the Guardians! There is an urgent matter that must be discussed! Go!" His workers dashed away, scampering towards the controls for the Summoning. North simply stared at the moon. "My dear Moon, what've you got in store for Jack this time?"

* * *

_~ In the Future ~_

* * *

_I awoke suddenly to the sound of a gentle and mild chirping. I moaned softly, rubbing my pounding head. My eyes refused to open, and I felt panic start to set in, but the previous night flowed into my head. I gasped, and my jaw ached from the act._

_"Ah, you're awake!" the same evil voice said._

_I felt myself start to cower, but I could not allow myself to show fear. I tried my hardest to gather my strength. "What do you want?" I asked. I put my hand out in front of my tentatively. There was nothing - just blackness and empty space. "Where am I?" There was a gleeful laugh. "What are you?"_

_The evil, gleeful laughing continued, but was shushed by another voice. "Stop it, Insanity! I need this girl sane for a little longer." I heard the first voice grumble unhappily, but did not continue its evil... laugh. "You are Mora Logan, are you not?"_

_I nodded cautiously. I went to touch my face, but my hand never made it to my face. I tried again, but again - nothing. "I am. What have you done to me? Where am I? What do you want with me?"_

_The second voice clicked its tongue at me. "All in good time, my dear. All I need you to do is answer one question. Do you know who Jack Frost is?"_

_I was silent. That name - that so familiar name. _You should know who that is, _my mind screamed at me. _Remember, Mora!

_But my mind wouldn't remind me. "No," I replied. "I've heard of the myth of Jack Frost, but I've never... met him." _Liar,_ my mind said. But it wasn't a lie. I truly didn't know who Jack Frost was._

_"Dammit!" the second voice replied. Everything was silent for a moment, and I was starting to think that the voices had gone, but I was wrong. "Oh, well, I guess we will have to infiltrate Tooth's palace again, Insanity. Go get Jealousy and Wraith. This should be fun."_

_I heard footsteps, and I started to panic again. Where was I? Was I... safe? "Wait!" I cried. "Who is Insanity? Or Jealousy and Wraith?"_

_The first voice suddenly appeared in my ear. "Your worst nightmare, Sweetheart."_

_I screamed, but suddenly everything was pitch black again, and I floated back into unconsciousness with one thing in my mind: that name - Jack Frost._

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, guys, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! I am really enjoying this! I would be interested into hearing about your theories on what is going on from what I have given you guys! So review! Thanks for reading! xoxo Karli**


End file.
